1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch processing method and system, especially to a touch processing method and system using a GUI (Graphical User Interface) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art touch processing methods generally use an X-Y sensor array to detect a touch coordinate, and then transmit the touch coordinate to activate a corresponding function. However, when the X-Y sensor array is of a large size, the generation of the touch coordinate can take much time, and the activation of the corresponding function can be therefore too late to keep up with a user's touch operation.
To solve the foregoing problem, the present invention proposes a novel touch processing mechanism, which uses a GUI image to improve the efficiency in processing a touch operation.